


Poe Dameron Makes Brunch

by grimmauxillatrix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Multi, babies eat food for the first time in their lives, breakfast and lunch make brunch, poe dameron is a mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauxillatrix/pseuds/grimmauxillatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is astonished-ASTONISHED- that Rey and Finn have never eaten a real breakfast, ever. He sets out to fix this in the only way possible. Poe Dameron, the Resistance's best pilot, will make brunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe Dameron Makes Brunch

“Well, it's been a long week… two weeks, for all of us.” Poe says breezily, completely ignoring the very idea that he might look ridiculous in the bright pink apron he had pilfered from one of the galley droids. “So I thought I’d make us a nice brunch, help us take our minds off a few things.”

Both Finn and Rey stared at him, his explanation having not quite loaded just yet. When Poe had mentioned, with a wink and finger guns, that he had a surprise for them, a meal was definitely NOT what they had expected. 

“What is… brunch?” Rey finally asks carefully, feeling as though there was a careful balance here between normality and Poe tipping into full, insane mother hen mode. 

“It’s a breakfast-lunch combination.” Poe explains beatifically, completely oblivious to the confusion he has created. “And, lucky for you, I have a very nice family recipe from Grandma Dameron herself. Despite all the strange and wonderful foods you guys may have eaten, I guarantee you’ve never seen this before.”

“Ha, strange and wonderful.” Finn lets out a small snort before he gets a hold of himself. “If you want to call nutrient paste strange and wonderful.” Rey nods in agreement. “I can't particularly say that portions and lizards make a great meal, but it was filling.”

As they speak, Poe’s jaw drops lower and lower, his overall expression exuding dismay and horror. When they stop, he narrowly manages to stop himself from shrieking, though his voice is still squeaky. “Then I have to say, I’m honored that I’m making you two your first real meal.” He whirls around, the strings of the apron following him and smacking against his leg as he dashes towards the stove, murmuring about “nutrient paste” and “portions.”

\----------

Rey and Finn stared cautiously at the mound of golden-brown, vaguely square objects piled high on the plate before them. They smelled delicious, fried and crisp. But they looked strange, fuzzy, almost as though they were about to come to life. 

Finn takes the first step in poking it with a fork. “Poe, what is this?”

Poe looks affronted, before he remembers what he is attempting to remedy. “It’s my grandma’s french toast recipe. Bread, fried in eggs and oil, with a drizzling of honey and cinnamon.” He plunks a jug of brown liquid down next to the plate, and sits, neglecting to remove the pink, ruffly apron. “With maple syrup. Now, go easy with the syrup. The trees don’t grow just on ANY planet, so it’s a pretty special thing. For some pretty special people.”

Finn blushes. Rey does as well, but disguises it by spearing a slice with a fork and transferring it to her plate, where she can examine this curiosity a bit closer. This enthusiasm is rapidly copied by Finn, who takes two to hide his beflusterment, sorts them out side by side, then takes the jug of syrup and dumps it all over his slices.

Propping his elbows up on the table, Poe watches his two partners poke and prod at this strange new food, a small smile of puzzled pleasure at their curiosity. When Finn finally takes the plunge and takes a bite, he leans back, waiting. For a reaction, for words, anything. Finn keeps chewing, the suspense subtly mounting and creeping up and down Poe’s spine. Finally, he breaks his own tension and asks. 

“How’s it, then?”

His question is answered by the sudden burst of motion from both Finn and Rey beginning to scarf down the french toast, shoveling it into their mouths as fast as they could. Poe starts to reassure them that the toast isn't going anywhere, but he stops himself. Neither of them had known where their next meal was going to come from, and, he flatters himself that neither of them had ever had anything this good before. So he let them hork it down, resuming propping himself up on his elbows with a beatific smile. They were enjoying his food.

A scrape of a fork brings him back to his senses, and he looks up to see the toast plate empty, with both Finn and Rey scraping the last of the syrup up on their forks. Finn meets his eyes, and leans forward. “Is there more?” 

Poe lets out a startled laugh, and gets up from the table. “Ask nicely, and maybe I’ll make you some.” Finn gets ready to retort, and is nudged in the side by Rey’s sharp elbow.

“More toast. Please.” She says, with a bit of a smirk, and Poe bows before sweeping the plate off the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a million and one fics about Poe cooking, but this one is mine. Lots of Tumblr posts gave me the idea that Poe would mother hen the other two, especially with cooking.


End file.
